The “Internet of Things” is a vision that predicates a world in which intelligent devices and objects communicate with each other (e.g., discovering their existence, presenting their capabilities, negotiating service contracts, performing useful activities, and so forth) with little or no human assistance or supervision. The opportunistic discovery of devices and their capabilities in wireless network environments is an open subject of research. Various technology standards (e.g. Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 ad-hoc mode and Radio Frequency Identifier (RFID) tag search, and so forth) support non-coordinated interaction between devices, and various associated techniques for automated object discovery have been developed. For example, one technique for automated object discovery includes use of carefully-crafted Service Set Identifiers (SSIDs) to represent the availability of certain functionalities, thereby allowing a new session-dependent SSID to be agreed upon and then used for further communication. Similarly, for example, another technique for automated object discovery prescribes an iterative search in the device namespace, triggering multiple responses that interfere with one another, until the target device is singled out (e.g. searching for RFID tags). However, the prevalent techniques for automated object discovery are slow, crude, and prone to mutual interference.